


The Rudimental and The Complete

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Shards of Kyber [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Eldritch Ahsoka Tano, Eldritch Anakin Skywalker, Eldritch Obi-Wan Kenobi, Family Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Humor, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force, Tired Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: "You know it's really boring that you don't have any spare limbs or other appendages like we do."
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Shards of Kyber [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847170
Comments: 26
Kudos: 369
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	The Rudimental and The Complete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlabasterInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlabasterInk/gifts), [aroacejoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacejoot/gifts).



> This is based entirely on headcanons created by Ink and Tinker on the server. I just played in their world.

"You know it's really boring that you don't have any spare limbs or other appendages like we do." Ahsoka commented, idly taking a bite from a muja fruit with one mouth as she stretched her vines across the hold, swinging in them like a hammock.

Sometimes Obi-Wan was reminded rather harshly that she was still a teenager. Despite the reality-bending powers awakened ~~granted~~ in her by being Anakin’s padawan. By the bond that connected the two of them. The three of them. The living Force manifested in Ahsoka like something he had never seen.

 _Well_ , he looked at Anakin, _outside of his own padawan, anyway_. Though, Anakin was on a completely different level.

"Yeah. You'd think Obi-Wan would have gotten at least an extra arm or something." Anakin mused as he clung to the ceiling. In too many realms for their eyes to really focus on, he appeared like a shadow to their lesser senses. His voice shook the _Twilight_.

"I beg your pardon." Obi-Wan stated dryly, slowly blinking all of his eyes at once for emphasis. "I'm afraid I didn't get the choice of which eldritch powers to manifest when they were handing them out that day. Do you think I could trade in a few of my eyes for an extra leg or a tentacle?"

They had been a slow change, the eyes. Only beginning to manifest about two years after bonding with Anakin — who had spent more time in his master’s mind than in his own back then, leaking his presence all over everything. Not that he really kept himself _out_ of Obi-Wan’s mind now. The Jedi had grown used to Anakin riding in the back — his chaotic presence now intertwined with Ahsoka’s bright one, a constant pair of passengers.

It was comforting now. It hadn’t been at the time.

He felt the burning focus of his former padawan's gaze shift to him and the words that came next sent a shiver down his spine.

"I could probably make that happen."

They were said contemplatively. Not in humor — like he thought he truly could. ~~And Obi-Wan knew with the power at Anakin's disposal, it was likely.~~

He put his foot down. Using the tone of voice the Force had taught him — deep in sleep, in dream after dream — for dealing with its son, he cleared his throat and clearly spoke two words.

" _Anakin. No._ "

The feeling of Anakin’s pout echoed through the hold.


End file.
